


Day 6: Firsts

by Foxberry



Series: Jeankasa Week 2014 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks but Jean and Mikasa haven't kissed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding this up here. <3

Walking down the path, hand in hand, Jean and Mikasa said very little to each other under the cloudy sky. With school over for the day, they planned to spend the afternoon together hanging out in the city. Jean had said he had some kind of plan in mind. Mikasa had simply taken his hand when his tongue started to tie itself.

They had been dating for weeks, but Jean had not made a move to kiss her. She knew he was nervous, but this seemed peculiar. It seemed as if he was holding himself back. She squeezed his hand a little at the thought, prompting Jean to look at her. She considered returning his gaze for a moment, but instead she disappeared into her thought process again.

They were close. This was not their first date. Even if it were chivalry or some attempt of Jean’s to be polite, Mikasa still found it rather odd. Perhaps he found her manner cold and indifferent. Perhaps he thought that she did not want him to kiss her.

She stopped walking, looking up at his face to consider it. She understood she was intimidating to some, but that had never seemed to bother him before. She looked over him but not into his eyes.  
“What is it?” he asked her, but she merely squinted in response. His face contorted, not sure whether he should say more or simply stare back.

Their last date had ended with a kiss to the forehead. After a long hug he had leant down towards her, eyes on her lips, and Mikasa had closed her eyes. His lips had touched and lingered on her forehead before Jean backed away with one of his smiles. The abashed, gawky one, in particular. She could not work out whether it had been his intention or not.

She tilted her head, placing a hand upon his shoulder. A small smile grew into the corners of her lips and her hand crept up to hold his face. Jean stared at her, perplexed, eyebrows high upon his face. Leaning close, she closed her eyes and placed a small peck upon his lips. Satisfied with herself, she gazed into his eyes, waiting for his reaction. Perhaps not the first kiss he had intended, but it was a kiss nonetheless. It was soft, but too frustratingly brief for Jean. Mikasa could see it.

A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other. Jean licked his lip, then bit his tongue in thought. Mikasa waited resolutely, without a word. In a sudden jolt, Jean’s hands darted out. One hand curled through her hair. The other tugged her to him by the waist, pulling her face close to his. He observed her face keenly, eyelids half-closed with wanting, as if he planned to devour her.

At first, he tested his lips against hers. Soft and warm, his lips seemed to melt against her, and the world became smaller in an instant. Her eyes closed as she drew him near, grasping at the back of his neck. She sighed against him, feeling his eyes peeking in between the few smacks of their lips to check on his performance. Amused, she drew her tongue across his lip and smiled into the next kiss as he hesitantly drew her closer. Humming her approval, Mikasa ended the kiss with a quick peck and a stroke down his jawline with the tips of her fingers.

As they broke apart, Jean stood very still, shocked by his impulse. Mikasa simply reached up and touched the tip of his nose with a finger.  
“The movie isn’t going to wait for us, Jean,” she said bluntly, grasping his hands in hers tightly. She tugged him along behind her as she headed off down the path.  
  
He nodded in agreement, following her for a moment before a thought occurred to him and he stopped in his tracks. “Wait! Who said it was a movie?!”  
Mikasa ignored his protests and tugged him back into step alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/104664808212/jeankasa-week-day-6-firsts).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
